Like a Family
by The Elder Swear
Summary: They were a lot of things, heroes, misfits, outcasts, but together they were a family.... sort of... Spuffy Fluff with hints of Spillow and Spandrew. Not really AU, but set around season 7. K just to be safe.


**This is just a random thing that popped into my head. My first Buffy Fic so I'm sorry if it's crappish! Anyways it's set around season seven I guess, there are potentials there so I guess it'd have to be…. Oh well, read and review and stuff! Also sorry if the characters are OOC, I haven't actually seen all that much of the seventh season.**

**Pairings: Spuffy with hints of Spillow and a tiny bit of Spandrew. Also a tad of Anti Bangel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I won the lottery it would be the second thing on my list, first would be … well let's just say it involves either James Marsters, or getting my own sonic screwdriver…. Okay so it's the former a bit more than the latter…..**

* * *

"Vi! Wot the hell? Give that back!"

"I didn't know it was yours Molly!"

"Yeah Molly, give the girl a break."

"Oh you're one to talk Kennedy!"

"What? You wanna go? Let's go!"

"Guys we really shouldn't be fighting!"

"Really, she's right, let's just calm down…"

"Come on right here right now!"

"Buffy!"

"What?" The slayer walked slowly into the room. She had been out on the porch talking with Spike and Andrew, both of whom were following along behind her when she got to what used to be her living room. "What the heck is going on in here?"

Kennedy was practically standing on the table about to hit Molly with the first thing she had been able to grab, which was in fact a rather large ax. Vi and Dawn were cowering behind the couch while Rona and Amanda had stepped in between the fighting pair. Chao-Ahn was looking back and forth between Kennedy and Molly then looked at Buffy and shouted something in Chinese. Kennedy suddenly realized what she was holding. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like…"

Buffy remained speechless so the bleach blond next to her decided to take the lead. "Well it looks a bit like you're tyrin' to kill poor li'l Molly, don't it Andrew?"

The nerd nodded. "Looks like."

"But that's not what it is now is it? So what is it exactly?"

"Uh, well you see, we were having a discussion, about stuff…"

Molly nodded. "Yeah, ax related stuff…"

"Right, 'course you were, well I think that─"

"Spike."

"Right, doesn't matter what I think, come along Andrew I think we'd better help Willow burn dinner."

"Sounds good." The two turned and left. They both knew better than to stay in a room with an angry Buffy. The slayer in question had shut her eyes tightly. "Does anyone want to tell me what this is all about?"

The potentials looked at each other then at Dawn. The brunette bit her lip. "Well, uh, I think that Vi accidentally took Molly's brush. But then Molly wanted it and yelled at her..."

"Hey, don't pin this all on me!"

"Why not? You were the one that started it."

"Me? You're the one comin' at me with a bleeding ax!"

"Well excuse me for improvising!"

"Oh I'll show you improvising!"

"Molly! Kennedy! Knock. It. Off."

The potentials froze and looked at the fuming slayer. "I can't leave this place for a minute before you all try to kill each other."

"Yeah, well you're not setting the best example," muttered Rona.

"What?"

"Well, it's just; you "Scoobies" aren't all perfect either. I mean look at Spike and Xander."

Buffy frowned. "Spike and Xander are just fine. They haven't fought in─"

She was interrupted by a large grunt from the kitchen. Buffy and the other girls looked to see the blond vampire holding Xander in a headlock with one hand nearly yanking Spike's bleached hair from his head. "Spike, Xander, cut it out!"

Both men released each other and fell to the ground. Xander sat massaging his neck while Spike merely swore and felt his head for damage. They both looked up to see an extremely angry slayer. After exchanging a nervous glance Spike and Xander quickly rose and tried to look innocent. "Hullo Buffy how's the teaching goin'?"

"It was going just fine until you two came in here. You are supposed to be setting an example for them!"

"Well yeah, but Spike and I were just having a manly wrestling match. Right Spike, old buddy," Xander said slapping the vampire's back and throwing an arm around his shoulders messing up the bleach blond's hair for added effect.

Spike winced visibly and gave a very fake smile. "Yeah, right, old chum." He gave Xander an equally hard hit. Buffy sighed then smiled and turned back to the girls. "See guys, they can work out their issues."

Behind Buffy human and blood sucker exchanged death glares which were replaced by smiles as Buffy glanced at them. "See, even these two can fake it when they know they have to get along, right guys?"

"Right Buffy."

"Now run along you two, Spike you said something about helping Willow earlier didn't you?"

"Oh right, well come on Whelp, let's give Red a hand." Spike turned as he disentangled himself from Xander and left the room.

"It's always nicknames with him, Buffy how do you stand it?"

The slayer shrugged. "I don't think they're so bad."

"Come on Whelp!"

Xander groaned and trudged slowly to the kitchen. The countertops were covered with food as was the stove and nearly every other part of the room. Anya and Faith were walking in and out of the room moving things out and setting other things down. Willow had her attention on something in the oven; Xander couldn't guess what at this point. A few of the potentials were also darting in and out all trying not to bump Spike, who had been promptly put to work stirring several things at once and occasionally slapping Andrew's hand away from something that looked like a pudding or custard. "Wow Will, going a little crazy with the cooking don't you think?"

The redhead spun around. She was wearing an apron and holding what looked like a turkey. She blew a strand of hair out of her face looking slightly flustered. "Well, I just thought it'd be nice to have a big dinner, you know? Since we're all finally back together and stuff."

Xander raised an eyebrow.

Willow gave a small frown. "Well Dawn and Anya said it was a good idea, they've been helping me find recipes all day. I just thought having a big family dinner would, you know, make it seem like a big family dinner…." She trailed off looking a bit embarrassed.

Behind her Spike chuckled. "Come on Whelp, give Red a break. She's been slaving over a hot stove, oven, microwave, and whatever else she used to make this stuff. With all the people crammed in this place it seems reasonable, can't order three hundred pounds of bloody take out every night now can we?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Fine, anything I can do to help?"

"I think we're pushing the limit on how many people you can have in this kitchen as it is, but you can go help Faith set the table, she was saying something earlier about not having enough knives," Willow said sounding a bit distracted.

Xander chuckled to himself as he left. "Yeah, not enough knives, that's definitely a problem around here."

Willow frowned as she set the turkey down on the table. "Andrew, I think we're nearly done, can you try to get everyone to the dining room?"

"Sure, Buffy might still be teachifiying, but I'll see what I can do from the safety of the hallway. Ow!" Andrew had his hand slapped away once more then left the kitchen muttering.

Spike chuckled.

"Hey go easy on the kid, he used to be all evil and stuff, you know," Willow chided gently as she approached the vampire.

"That's something the three of us have in common, well me a bit more than you," Spike countered idly stirring on of the pots.

"I don't know I was pretty bad for a while there, but unlike you I don't wanna talk about it anymore. How's the soup doing?" she asked looking at the liquid bubbling away in the pot.

"Is that what this is? I've been wondering for five minutes now, and hey, ever since I've souled up I haven't been the chattiest about my glory days either." Spike blinked. "Should this stuff be that color?"

The witch inspected it. "I'm not sure, lemme taste."

Spike held the spoon out to her. She licked it cautiously. "No, I think that's right, might need a bit more oregano."

"Is that this brown stuff, or those green bits?"

"Green bits, I think." Willow laughed.

"What?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "This is just kinda weird."

"What is?"

"This whole thing, I mean, did you ever picture the two of us being this close, and making strange purple colored soup?"

Spike smiled. "I dunno, looks more maroon to me."

Willow nudged him playfully.

"Hey you're gonna make me spill!" He chuckled. "Yeah, I know whatcha mean, it is a bit weird. Being in this house with you lot. You, the Whelp, the Slayer, and even the old Nancy boy, it's almost like…." He trailed off.

"Almost like what?"

"Nothin', forget I said it."

"Come on Spikey, I won't tell."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Hey, since when did I get a pet name?"

"Well, you give them to everyone else, so I figured you should have one."

"I just give 'em Red, I'm not so big on getting them." His tone was serious but his grin gave him away.

"Okay no more Spikey, but what were you gunna say?"

The vampire took a deep unnecessary breath. "Being here with you lot, it's almost like… havin' a family…" He gave a dark laugh. "God, when did I get so bleeding soft?"

Willow blinked up at him. Spike was glaring hard at the soup like he wanted to either kill it or hide in it. She put a tentative hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you're soft Spike, you're still all growly and fangy, always will be."

He smirked. "Thanks Red, you've always been different than the others." Willow stiffened, but he continued. "More understanding, but I guess that makes sense, now especially. We've both been in real dark sodding places."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, but we've both managed to get out of those places." She squeezed his shoulder. "And we aren't going back. Right?"

"Yeah, I s'pose so." Spike smiled and put his arm around her in an awkward half hug. Willow blinked for a second then put her arms around him returning the hug. She gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny Red?"

Willow shrugged.

"Come on."

She smiled. "I don't know, I guess you're just a lot more huggable than I thought."

He smirked. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, you're kinda soft and squishy around the muscley bits."

"I am not!"

"Are too, see?" She poked him. "Squish!"

Spike jerked away and bit his lip. "Hey stop that."

Willow's eyebrow rose. "Is somebody ticklish?"

Spike took a step back and regarded her almost nervously. "No, course not, vampires are not ticklish."

"Oh I think they are." She advanced towards him.

He put up a hand defensively. "Red, stop, I warn you, I've got a… spoon… and I'm not afraid to use it!" He held the afore mentioned piece of silverware out in front of him.

Willow giggled. "Ah, is the big bad afraid of little old me?"

"N-No."

"Was that a stutter?"

"Wha-No!"

"I think it was!" She reached out a hand but he grabbed her wrist.

"Hah! Too slow!"

Her other hand snuck between his and her fingers danced lightly against his skin. Spike jumped and let out a high pitch laugh before he could stop himself. Willow smirked and pulled her hands back. "Hah! Knew you were ticklish!"

Spike was frowning but raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well what about you?"

Willow's eyes widened. She crossed her arms in front of her protectively. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I think I would." Spike gave an evil grin as his arm shot out to Willow's side. The witch giggled and tried to push him away. "St-stop it!"

"I don't think so Red, it's your turn!" They were both laughing at this point. Willow turned and managed to get the upper hand pinning the vamp against the counter.

"C-Cut it out!"

"Admit you're ticklish."

"Never!"

"Come on, say it!"

"Am I interrupting something?" The laughing two turned quickly to see Buffy, Andrew, and Dawn, the latter two behind the slayer who was standing with her hands on her hips her face a mixture of amusement, confusion, annoyance, and, maybe just for a second, jealousy?

"Oh hi Buffy."

"Finished teaching the kids a lesson then, love?"

Buffy nodded slowly. Dawn was biting her lip not sure whether to laugh or yell. "What are you two doing? I thought you were cooking."

Andrew chose this moment to comment. "Looks like they're cooking something alright."

Spike and Willow looked at themselves. Willow blushed. She had Spike backed up against the counter nearly straddling him; one of her hands was on his chest the other being held back by one of his. Both of their clothing was slightly rumpled from the tickling and they were breathing hard. Spike released Willow's hand and she stepped back readjusting her apron front. "Uh, Buffy we were just talking…."

"Looks like a pretty fun talk," Dawn said smirking.

Andrew sighed wistfully. "I wish Spike and _I_ talked like that…."

For a moment everyone's attention turned to Andrew. "What?"

Spike groaned and put a hand to his head. Willow piped up. "We were just talking and bonding and stuff and Spike said he wasn't ticklish."

"Which I'm not."

Willow frowned playfully at him. "You are too. Anyways I had to find out if he was lying or not, which he was." Spike was about to protest when Willow snuck and hand to his ribcage. He jerked away emitting a high pitch laugh before he could stop himself.

Dawn and Andrew both chuckled at this and even Buffy had to smile. "So I take it dinner is done?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah." Willow glanced at the stovetop. "Should be, is everyone at the table?"

Dawn nodded. "I think Xander managed to round them all up. Want some help taking stuff in?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Willow smiled and began loading Dawn and Andrew up with food before ushering them out of the kitchen following quickly behind. "Buffy, do you mind helping Spike bring the rest of it out?"

"No problamo." Buffy's smile faded as she moved around the kitchen pointedly avoiding meeting the other blonde's gaze. Spike noticed this and half frowned half smirked. "What's got you all gloom and doom, pet? Not jealous of me and Red are you?"

Buffy started. "N-No, I just, well, it was weird seeing you two like that."

"Like what, pet?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, all laughy and giggly."

"Alright just for the record, I have never, and will never be _giggly_," he spat the word. "And since when do you care about what I do?"

Buffy wasn't sure how to answer that, a few years ago, months maybe, her response would have been a snappy, "I don't." But now that just felt wrong to say. She did care, sort of. Since he had gotten the soul she had started worrying about him. After seeing what he had done to himself, for her she shuddered remembering, she did care about him. Buffy settled on, "I don't know, it was just… weird."

Spike smirked. "So me and Red don't get to bond?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it. You are too jealous slayer." Spike grinned and leaned back against the counter. "It's taken bloody well long enough."

Buffy rounded on him. "Okay I wasn't implying anything, you were inferring. Also I'm not jealous, Willow's my friend and you're…" She trailed off; honestly she didn't know what Spike was to her anymore. Friend? No, too much had happened between them for that. Evil thing living in her basement? No, he wasn't really evil anymore, Buffy was actually doubtful of how evil he had ever been. Companion? No that sounded way too relationshippy, and she wasn't sure she was ready to go there with Spike, not just yet. Uhg! What was he?

Spike watched the conflicting emotions pass over the slayer's face and decided to finish her sentence for her. Or try to anyway. "I'm just what? A monster?"

Buffy's head snapped up. "What? No, Spike I didn't mean it like that, it's just well… you and Willow…it's too weird."

The vampire raised an eyebrow. Maybe those three hadn't believed Red as much as they let on. "Love, there is nothing going on between me and Red."

"I know that," Buffy said dismissively.

The raised eyebrow remained firmly in place. "You sure?" He smirked. "You've got a lot to say on the matter for someone who isn't jealous of me and Red."

Buffy's eyes suddenly widened, Spike paused for a second considering what he said. "Not that there's anything to be jealous of. I'm not exactly her type, remember? I think I should be the worried one about you two, not the other way 'round."

Buffy stayed frozen in place.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Come on pet, take a joke. Red and I were just having one of those weird bonding moments that no one else is ever s'posed to know about. Although you, Andrew and the 'Bit kind ruined that part."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to barge in on you two. Although with all the laughing and shouting I'm pretty sure we aren't the only ones who know now."

Spike sighed. "Perfect."

Buffy blinked at him. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what, love?"

"You know, sigh and breath, and smoke, and eat and all that other stuff. You don't need to anymore do you?" Buffy had wondered this for sometime, she remembered how Angel almost never did any humanlike activities he didn't have to anymore. Then again Angel was not Spike, Spike wasn't Angel, and, oddly enough, Buffy didn't want him to be.

Spike shrugged. "I dunno, it's kind of a habit I guess, hard to stop. Makes me feel more human, like I'm not that far from being alive, being normal, being real." A small smile was playing around Spike's lips as he spoke; Buffy doubted that he was even aware of it.

Buffy put a hand over her mouth to hind her own grin. She giggled, she couldn't help it. The bleached vamp looked downright cute with that shy little smile and his blue eyes fixed intently on the floor not really seeing it. Blue eyes turned to her and the smile dissolved into a puzzled frown. "What are you laughing at?"

The slayer bit her lip and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Nothing."

"Come on, pet."

She shrugged. "I don't know; you just look kinda cute when you're thinking all deeply and stuff."

His eyebrows flew skyward. "_Cute_?"

"Come on, we'd better get this stuff out to the table," Buffy said grabbing up plates and pots.

Spike remained motionless as she bustled around. He stared at the floor muttering. "Cute? She thinks I'm cute?" He looked up and caught her eye, his face a mix of annoyance and bemusement. "Really?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Spike, this stuff won't move itself, unless of course Willow was experimenting with more than just the fancy spices." She picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes looking at it suspiciously as if waiting for it to grow legs. It didn't so she pushed it into Spike's arms along with what appeared to be a large ham and what she hoped was pudding. Spike blinked and looked up. "Cute?"

A second eye roll. "Yes Spike, cute."

The vampire tilted his head to one side. "Do you mean boy band cute or puppy cute?"

Buffy took a second to look at him. He had taken off his duster a while ago to prevent it getting, well, more stained. He was wearing black jeans and that tight blue T-shirt again. Buffy could practically see his abs underneath it. Her eyes coasted up to his piercing blue ones. She tapped her chin pretending to think it over.

"Well?"

"Definitely puppy cute."

Spike growled.

Buffy bit back a laugh. "Come on Fido, kids are waiting and I think those potatoes are getting hungry." She smirked as he shot a nervous look at the prementioned dish. Then she bit her lip. That was another new thing, presoul Spike was never nervous, especially not about mashed up vegetables. "Oh just get over here!"

* * *

Both of them finally managed to get into the dining room where everyone else was already seated around the table. The slayer had to count everyone a few times before she believed they were all there. Dawn, Andrew, Xander, Anya, and Giles all squished on one side while Faith, Willow and most of the potentials crowded around the other. Buffy frowned. "Funny, I remember there being room at this table."

"Well, love, that's what happens when you have the whole evil fighting team over for supper. Speaking of which, Red made food that hasn't sprouted any extra limbs yet… except for whatever that orange thing near Anya is… let's tuck in shall we?" Spike smirked and sat between Dawn and Andrew. Buffy found a place opposite him between Faith and Kennedy. She looked at all the food on the table, it seemed Thanksgiving had come early, and Christmas, and Easter too… It took her a minute to notice most eyes were focused on her. "What?"

Silence. The others looked at each other. Faith rolled her eyes. "Come on B, you're the big speech maker aren't you? Don't people usually say something before eating, like thanking the holly toaster oven or something?"

Dawn and a few potentials sniggered. Buffy's lips twitched. "Well alright then. Um, we gather here today to─"

Spike snorted.

Buffy frowned. "What?"

"Slayer, we're eating the food, not marrying it."

Dawn laughed again. "I don't know Spike, that turkey's been making eyes at you."

Buffy let herself smile at that one. "Okay guys, just give me a minute, pre-apocalyptic speeches are one thing, but I've had practice with those. Er, well we're finally all back together, and after all that's happened I think that means something. Just having everyone here together…" She looked up and down the table taking in all of the faces. Xander and Anya, who were playing footsie under the table. Dawn, Spike and Andrew the last trying to play footsie with the second. Willow, Giles, Faith, all of them. "It just feels right. So a big thanks to Willow for making all this food. Let's eat before it walks away."

No one needed to be told twice. As dishes were passed, or thrown, laughter mingled with gossip and the small argument. Buffy was soon discussing battle tactics with Giles and new clubs with Faith. The blond Slayer wasn't really paying attention to either as she scanned the table. Kennedy and Molly were retelling the story from a few hours ago, at least she thought that's what they were talking about, the story had just acquired three demons and an all out brawl between Spike and Xander since she had witnessed it a few hours ago. Buffy smirked, wasn't it Andrew who was the storyteller? She looked down the table and found him discussing Star Wars avidly with Spike.

"You got it all wrong mate, Yoda always new Leia was just as powerful as Luke. Ben didn' have a bloody clue."

Andrew scoffed. "Puh-lease Spike, Obi Wan knew the whole time. Yoda just pointed it out for all the kids at home."

Spike rolled his eyes. Buffy stifled a laugh. Spike was not just a cute puppy; he was a cute geeky puppy. She smiled to herself. He was hercute geeky puppy. She blinked. Wow where did that come from? Since when was Spike her's? Since when was he anybody's? Maybe he was Drusilla's. Then again after that night in his crypt a few years ago Buffy had a feeling that wasn't true anymore. Buffy frowned. Whose was he? Why couldn't she figure out what he was to her? Why did it matter to her that she knew?

"Hey B, you okay in there?"

"Huh, what?" Buffy blinked and looked away from the object of her befuddlement and found Faith looking at her questioningly.

"You were out of it for a minute there. What's up? Slayer senses tingling?"

Buffy smiled. "Nah, just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well…" She shrugged. "It's not really important. Just stuff I guess…" Buffy's eyes betrayed her as she glanced at the vampire again.

Faith followed her eyes and smirked. "Aw, I get it."

"Get what?"

"You were thinking about Spike, huh? Can't blame you, he's one fine piece of meat, and those eyes…."

Buffy's eyebrow's launched an assault on her hairline. "What! Did, did you really just say that?"

Faith laughed at her. "Come on, you were so checking him out. Admit it B, you got it bad."

"I do not! And I was not! Spike and I are just…." Buffy frowned. Dang it, she still didn't know what to call Spike.

"Just friends? Yeah right, come on B, you know he loves you. You can't say you didn't do anything to make that happen, now can you?" Faith smirked.

Buffy glanced around making sure no one else was listening before replying. "I did not! For all I know you could have done something while we were all mind swappy." She blinked. "You didn't, did you?"

Faith looked at the ceiling and twiddled her fingers innocently. "Maybe…"

"Faith, did you, I mean did you…" Buffy couldn't make herself finish the sentence.

"Relax B; I just flirted with him a little. Nothing to freak out about." Faith realized this last part may have come a bit too late.

"I am not freaking out!"

Faith raised an eyebrow and glanced at the table. Buffy followed suit and saw her finger nails embedded in the wood. "Oh," she said softly before carefully freeing her fingers from the table. Buffy glanced around again then turned to Faith. "You flirted with him? In _my _body?"

Faith held up a hand. "Chill B, nothing happened, I was just teasing him. I didn't do anything you wouldn't have."

Buffy frowned. "You know, this could all be your fault."

"What? What'd I do now?"

"You know the whole him being in love with me thing. You could have started that."

Faith cocked her head to the side. "B, I think you're giving me just a little too much credit on that one, not that I don't want it."

Buffy frowned. "Well pinning it on you makes me feel better. I keep wondering what I did that made him…do all the stuff he did…"

"Aw, is B sending herself on a guilt trip? Come on, you can't change what's happened, best to move forward and deal with it."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you get all advicey?"

"Meh, picked stuff up here and there." Faith shrugged. "Anyways you gotta stop worrying B, he's crazy about you. I know that, you know that, even the mole people know that."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Faith." She sighed. "How obvious does he make it when I'm not around?"

Faith shrugged. "Depends on what you notice. It's the little things really. How his eyes get all bright when you're around. The way he works just a bit harder when he knows you're watching. The fact that every time you're not looking at him he shoots these cute little looks at you."

"He what?" Buffy turned and caught Spike looking at her. He gave an embarrassed smile, looking very much like a little boy, before turning back to Dawn. Buffy turned back to Faith. She was working very hard not to melt at that cute little grin he just gave her.

"Breathe B, you're changing colors."

Buffy sucked in a deep breath. "I-I think I'm just gonna head outside, I need a little air." She stood up and left the table quietly. Thankfully everyone else was too wrapped up in their own conversation to notice despite her fellow Slayer's brown eyes following her from the room. Brown eyes closed hard as their owner took in a deep breath. They opened and found a pair of blue orbs focused on them. Faith wasn't the only one who had watched Buffy retreat from the dining room.

Buffy walked slowly along the porch until she finally settled herself on the steps. She looked up at the stars. She hadn't noticed how many there were before, maybe it was just one of those things that gets taken for granted.

"There sure are a lot of 'em aren't there?"

Buffy sighed as she felt a familiar presence settle beside her. "What do you want Spike?"

He shrugged. "Saw you leave, figured you'd want company, or at least someone to yell at. I figured I'd be a good candidate with all the looks you were shootin' me. Was also wonderin' what I did this time. Care to enlighten me?"

She turned to him. "You didn't do anything. Why do you think I'd want to yell at you?" His eyes were focused on the stars so Buffy couldn't really read his expression.

Spike shrugged again. "Like I said you kept lookin' my way so I figured I musta messed somethin' up."

Buffy sighed and looked at the ground. "Always blaming yourself … you don't have to you know."

Another shrug.

"Faith and I were just talking," Buffy explained.

"About me?"

She sighed; she had wanted to avoid that part. "Yeah, your name might've come up, once, or twice… or a lot."

Spike smirked. "Nice to know you're thinking of me. So what was it about me that both the slayers had to discuss?"

Buffy had to think about it, and then blushed as she remembered Faith's comment.

"_He is one fine piece of Meat…"_

"Um, nothing that specific…"

Spike turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You're lookin' a bit red love, you feelin' okay."

"Y-yeah, just fine."

"You sure? Lemme see." He reached a hand out and pressed his cool skin against her forehead. Buffy was about to protest and remove his hand when his eyes caught hers.

"_And those eyes…"_

"Buffy, you okay?"

"Bluh hub zuh sne furble."

Spike bit his lip to avoid laughing. "Sorry love, I don't speak Chinese."

Buffy mentally shook herself. What was she doing? This was Spike, same old weird souled vampire with a major Buffy complex. She blinked. "Sorry, just kinda zoned out. What were you saying?"

Spike's lips quirked and he pulled his hand away from her forehead not noticing the small frown that appeared when he did so. "I was just asking if you were alright, which seems a bit stupid to ask now. But really is everything okay there in Buffyland?"

She laughed. "You make it sound like I'm a theme park."

He smiled. "Sure seems like we live in one, one that's gone horribly wrong, but still some of the rides are fun."

Buffy nodded. "They'd have to be or the park would shut down." The corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "Then again it might be all the people in funny costumes."

"Are you saying you've got bleeding Mickey Mouse in there?"

She laughed again. She loved the way he could be joking but sound so sincere. "Neh, glove wearing mice aren't allowed. But there's the good witch of the west coast."

"Does she have her crazy girlfriend with her?"

Buffy smiled a bit sadly. "Nah, she's got another witch there. She'll always be there…"

Spike looked at the ground. "I always did like Red's first girl, she was sweet…"

"Then there's the great Handy Man, he does have his crazy girlfriend with him."

"I s'pose ol' Nancy boy librarian is there too?"

"Yup?"

"What about tall dark and forehead? Does he have a spot in Buffyland?"

Buffy cast a glance at Spike whose attention was fixed on a small group of ants. She looked down at let out a small sigh. "Nope, he's got his own theme park to worry about." Buffy looked down at her lap. Her hands were lying there twitching slightly towards one of Spike's that dangled lazily from his wrist nearby. She smiled. "Besides," she said moving her hands towards his. "Buffyland already has its own Vamp with a soul."

Spike jumped slightly as Buffy's fingertips ran across the back of his left hand. He looked at the ground suddenly feeling nervous as he stretched his fingers out towards the petite blond beside him. Her fingers slowly linked with his, her thumb engaging his in a small war. Spike looked down at their wrestling digits, a grin creeping across his face. Buffy felt the corners of her mouth turn up. "Hah, I win!"

"Do not! You have to hold for three seconds."

"Fine, one, two, three! There now I win."

"Cheap trick slayer." He moved to pull his hand away but Buffy made a small noise in protest. "What's the matter slayer?"

She stuck her lower lip out pouting. "I don't want to stop holding hands yet."

Spike smirked. "Holding a vamp's hand give you the warm fuzzies now does it?"

"No. Just yours."

Spike looked at her his eyes wide. "Buffy? Are you sure you're not confusing me with Peaches?"

She paused. "No, you aren't Angel."

Spike felt his spirits sink.

"But… I don't want you to be."

Spike looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Buffy nodded and gave a sad smile. "Angel loved me enough to leave me, but you… you loved me enough to stay… I think … that's all I really wanted…"

"What do you mean by that, pet?"

"I-I don't know…" Buffy looked up at the sky her hand still linked with Spike's. They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't really an awkward silence, or a companionable silence. Buffy didn't know what to call it, just like Spike, maybe she would never know… maybe she already did. She slowly cast her gaze at the vampire. His head turned towards hers slowly. Unconsciously they both leaned forwards slowly. Their lips were less than an inch apart and Buffy felt her eyes close. Almost there… just a little more…

"Buffy!"

Vampire and Slayer jumped up and spun around fists poised to strike.

"What? What's the matter?"

It was then that they noticed their audience. Dawn, Xander, Willow, Andrew, Anya, Faith, and a large number of the potentials were grouped around the door leading to the porch. Dawn growled and punched Xander's shoulder. "Xander! Why'd you yell like that?"

"Yeah, way to kill the moment," Andrew complained.

"It was just getting good too! B was about to get some sugar!"

Buffy went red. "Faith! I was not!"

"Come on B, you so were!"

"Don't be all mad Buffy." Willow stepped forward then glared at Xander. "Really Xander, they were having a moment!"

"Which you lot just happened to be watching." Spike raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Bit, Red, I'm disappointed in you two. Whelp… not so much…"

"Gee thanks Spike," Xander muttered.

Dawn looked down a bit embarrassed. "Well, we saw Buffy leave, and we figured we should give her some space, but then you took off after her. Willow said we should stay in and let you guys talk, but Faith said she thought we should go for back up."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I'd need back up? From what?"

"Well that's what I said," Willow interjected. "And then Anya said you'd need moral support, and Andrew had his camera in case you guys were going to want to look back on this and smile… which now seems not so likely…"

"Wait, you were filming that?" Buffy stared daggers at Andrew who she just noticed was in fact holding a camera.

"Well, I just thought maybe, I don't know, Anya made me do it!" Andrew quickly turned tail and ran as the former vengeance demon processed what he had said.

"I did no such thing! Why you little!" She spun around and dashed into the house. Xander blinked as a loud crash came from the house. "I should go after her, shouldn't I?"

He took his own advice and darted into the house. The remaining few around the door stifled their laughter as they caught sight of a still annoyed Buffy. Faith turned to the Potentials. "Alright folks, nothing to see here. Let's go watch Anya smash things. Come on everybody inside. B needs her private time with her boyfriend. Kidding, Buffy!"

Buffy didn't move until they had all gone through the door leaving her and Spike standing at the foot of the steps. Spike twiddled his fingers anxiously. He felt a bit cheated that they had been interrupted, but figured it might be best not to try anything. "So, pet, I guess we go inside now."

The Slayer remained immobile.

"Come on Buffy, you just gonna stand there all night?" He took a step closer to her. "You alright love?" Nothing. "Buffy? Hello?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

Buffy blinked and batted his hand away. "Yeah, I guess we should go in." She sighed and started up the steps. Spike followed slowly behind looking at the steps as if counting them. There were four. It was on the top step that Buffy paused. "Kinda suckish they stopped us, huh?"

Spike looked up suddenly. "What's that love?"

She spun around grinning. "Admit it Spike. You wanted some slayer smooching didn't you?"

"Well… erm… I'd be lying if I said no…but if I say yes I think you'll hit me… will you?" He regarded the grinning girl nervously. He was on the step below her so his height advantage was gone.

Buffy continued to grin at him. "Maybe…" Her grin faltered a bit and she looked up at the sky. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda miffed they interrupted."

"Miffed?"

"Yes, miffed. Anyways I still don't know exactly what to call you, or what exactly you are to me… I'm not sure I ever will… but I do know one thing…"

Spike swallowed despite himself. "What?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Right here, right now, I wanna snog a vampire, and I don't want it to be Angel." Spike barley had time to blink before Buffy's hands shot out and grabbed his shirt collar and attacked his lips with hers.

Spike attempted to gain control, but even he knew he didn't have a chance. Eventually Buffy pulled away. She smiled and turned around hopping up the stairs. "You coming?"

Spike let out a small grunt. Buffy frowned and looked over her shoulder. She then put all her energy into not smiling. The vampire was blinking and staring in front of him.

"Spike? You okay?"

In response Spike toppled over backwards and fell head over heels down the steps and lay in a heap at the bottom. Buffy put a hand over her mouth. "Spike, are you okay?"

His hand reached up and grabbed the banister, somehow managing to pull himself up a bit. "I love you!"

Buffy stifled a laugh. "I know." With that she walked into the house with a little spring in her step. Spike took a minute to right himself then headed in after her only tripping a little over the steps and crashing into the door only once before getting it open.

* * *

"Did you get all that?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good work Andrew, now remember Giles and Xander never see this. Right?"

"Right."

"Right."

"Right."

Four figures immerged from a large shrub which fizzled away into nothing as they moved away from it.

"Nice bush effect Willow."

"No problem Dawnie."

"But Willow, I thought you were avoiding magic because of your very dangerous addiction which made you go on an "I'm going to destroy everything" rampage."

"Don't worry Anya, I-I'm doing better with the whole non-rampaging thing."

"Hey guys?"

"What is it Andrew?"

"We agreed not to tell Buffy that we filmed her little moment right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was there a reason for that?"

Dawn cocked her head to the side. "Andrew, think about it, Buffy would go nuclear if she knew that we got her and Spike kissing on film."

"Oh yeah, of course…"

"Andrew you look very nervous and sweaty." Anya looked at him. He was looking at a point behind the three women. Anya slowly looked around just as the point started speaking.

"Yeah, what's the matter Andrew?"

The point sounded like Buffy.

Dawn bit her lip. "Hi, Buffy."

"Hi Dawn."

"I'm thinking we should run now."

"Yeah, you probably should."

"Right."

Anya, Willow, Dawn and Andrew took off. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "A Slayer's work is never done…. Now get back here with that camera!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright that dragged on a bit longer than I had hoped. Oh well. Again I'm sorry if people are OOC, this is my first Buffy fic so I'm not all that experienced with the characters. I hope you liked it. Please review, constructive critisism is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
